


Ten Lords A'Leaping

by Kimmi_watch



Series: Kimmi's 12 Days of Christmas Fics [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, LACROSSE FIC, Lacrosse Player Derek, M/M, Shower Sex, Smut, Younger Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 12:57:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmi_watch/pseuds/Kimmi_watch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is the star of the Lacrosse team and Stiles is only second string and has a major crush on him. A night in the showers with the two of them the only ones left in the locker room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Lords A'Leaping

**Author's Note:**

> Day 10 of my series of unconnected fics inspired by the 12 Days of Christmas song. This one was inspired by mmquitecontrary over on tumblr when I was stuck for a theme for ten lord's a leaping. So thank you very much, I hope you enjoy what I did with it!

Stiles had been dreaming of being on the Lacrosse team since he was a little kid. It was a huge deal for their town, the at home games drawing huge crowds of people, some of which didn't even have kids in high school. In Beacon Hills every kid dreamed of joining the team and Stiles Stilinski had managed the near impossible feat of actually being on the team. It was a dream come true.

Of course he never got any field time during the games, he was left to ride the bench as second string. At least it was better than not being on the team but Stiles just wished that he could get a chance to actually play in a game and prove himself. He knew it was unlikely to happen with their amazing first string line up, but he could still hope and dream.

Sometimes he felt like little more than a cheerleader for the team, despite all the training and laps he had to do just to sit on the bench. Honestly though, that didn't bother him because even if he hadn't made the team he still would have been in the stands, cheering them on. He always cheered louder and longer for one particular player though, for Derek Hale, his crush. Derek was the star player, the _captain_ of the lacrosse team. He had more than just athletic prowess going for him though. He was on the honor roll, he tutored kids in English and he was absolutely gorgeous.

Unfortunately, he wasn't having the greatest game out there. The other team, the Lewisham Leapers, were having a really good game and were ahead of them in points. The game was pretty much lost already, but they were still trying their hardest to come back from behind, even though it wasn't working well enough.

At the end of the game they lost, two points behind the Leapers, and headed back to the locker room dejected. Stiles wasn't able to though, Coach Finstock nominating him to make sure all of the equipment got put back into the equipment sheds. By the time he finished with that, the locker room was deserted, leaving him alone to angrily strip out of his uniform and head into the showers, more to wash of the sweat he'd worked up from putting all the equipment away than anything else.

As he approached the showers he realized he could hear the water running. He hadn't known anyone was left in the locker room and briefly wondered if it was his best friend Scott before shaking that off, remembering that Scott had to go pick up his mom after her shift at the hospital so had had to rush of as soon as possible after the game. 

With his towel wrapped tight around his waist he walked into the showers, seeing that it was Derek. He had his eyes closed and was standing there simply letting the water wash over his body. Stiles' mouth dropped open as he watched him. Usually he followed locker room etiquette and kept his eyes to himself but now no one else was around and Derek was too distracted to notice him so he allowed himself the chance to look to his heart's content.

Derek had the most glorious ass he'd ever seen. Usually when it was encased in pants it was drool worthy enough, but uncovered and glistening with the water sliding over it, it was mouth watering. He was facing the wall, so Stiles couldn't really see his chest and abs, but what he could see of them peeking around his sides was good enough for him. The angle and Derek's stance was all wrong to catch a glimpse of his cock and even if he could see it Stiles didn't think he would, that was a line he didn't want to cross.

"Are you just going to stand there gawking all night or are you actually going to have a shower?" Derek asked, jolting him from his appreciation of Derek's body. The surprise made him flail so hard he nearly ran head first into the wall. "Stilinski, I asked you a question." He added, turning his head to the side to look at him. Stiles’ mouth dropped open in surprise.

"How'd you know it was me?" He asked in confusion. Derek hadn't turned around before that moment and there was no way for him to have seen him, it didn't make any sense.

"Well you were the only one left.." Derek pointed out, which yeah, that made sense. "Plus I always know when you're around." He added, his voice so quiet it was almost, but not quite, a whisper. Stiles' eyes widened, not knowing what to make of that comment.

"Because I'm so annoying it's impossible not to keep tabs on me?" He asked. It was something he'd been told before, but that had been from Jackson and Jackson was a dick so it didn't really count.

"No, that's not why." Derek said, sounding a little annoyed that he even thought that could be the explanation. "I just do, okay. It's... difficult to explain." He told him, snapping the words out, as though he didn't want to even say that much. 

Stiles nodded and headed over to one the showers on the opposite side to Derek, dropping the subject. He kept his back turned to Derek, not wanting him to see that he was a little hard from the sight of him in the shower, and turned the water on, letting it wash over his head. The school showers usually had shitty water pressure but it was actually decent for a change, probably because it was only the two of them using them, but the water was still not quite warm enough, which was actually good, helping calm his rising erection down. The school showers always had two temperatures; just above cold and boiling hot, there was no in between. Judging by the steam surrounding Derek he'd gotten one that was boiling hot but he didn't seem to mind.

They showered in silence for a moment before Derek shut off his water. Stiles couldn't hear any sounds of him leaving though but didn't want to turn around to see what he was doing, not wanting to look like he was ogling him again. He stared resolutely at the wall in front of him, soaping down mechanically, and jolted when he heard Derek breathing right behind him. Derek was light on his feet on the field but he hadn't heard him move at all in a room with loud acoustics with just the two of them and only the shower running blocking any kind of noise, so it was weird.

"This is some kind of a test, isn't it? You smelling like that. When we're naked. And it's just the two of us." Derek muttered, more to himself than anything else.

"What?" Stiles asked, wondering what he was talking about. He was in the shower, he was soaping up, he shouldn't smell too badly at that moment, so what was he talking about?

"I mean, you always smell so good but now... it's like you and sex and me and sweat all rolled into one." He continued, making Stiles shove his hands up next to him.

"Sex? Why would I smell like sex? I'm not jerking off I swear." He promised, showing him his hands. Derek chuckled, taking a step closer to him.

"No, it's not that. I can't explain what it is, but I don't think you're jerking off." He assured him. "I'd know if you were doing that. And I don't think I could control myself if you did." He added. Stiles frowned and turned his head slightly.

"What, you'd beat me up?" He asked, knowing some meathead jocks that would. He wouldn't have thought Derek would be like that but he might be wrong. Derek took another step closer, so close he could feel the heat of him close enough to touch.

"I wouldn't beat you up." He promised. "I'd want to touch you." He admitted. He sounded insecure, like maybe he was saying the wrong thing, but Stiles was too shocked to notice. He spun around to face Derek, noticing that Derek was hard, so so hard, and looking at him with want.

"You... you would?" He asked. He'd never thought that his feelings might be returned, it was weird to think they might be. He was used to his feelings being unrequited, with his feelings for Lydia and even Danny to an extent, so to think that Derek Hale might like him was not something he'd been expecting. It wasn't that he'd thought he wasn't good enough for him, he thought he was a catch, it just hadn't happened for him yet. 

"If you wanted me to." Derek said, his eyes devouring the sight of him like he was a man starved and Stiles was a particularly tasty looking meal. It may have been a trick of the light but it even looked like Derek's eyes flashed blue for a moment.

"And if I said I wanted you to, now, would that mean you would?" He asked. Derek grinned, a smile the likes of which he'd never seen lighting up his handsome face before, and nodded. "Well then what are you want for? I want! I want badly." He told him. Derek groaned and fell into him, pressing him against the wall and kissing him desperately. 

Stiles could feel Derek's hard dick pressed against his stomach, felt his own hard cock rubbing against Derek's hip. He'd never had sex before, hadn't had anyone other than himself even touch his dick, and now it was pressing against Derek freaking Hale as the other boy devoured his mouth. His lips were soft and amazing, his tongue was doing wicked things to his own, and Derek's hand had moved up to fist in his hair. All of it felt like a dream, very much like a dream he'd had already, but if it did turn out to be a dream he didn't want to wake up.

"Fuck, Stiles. I've wanted you for so long. So, so long." Derek muttered into his lips, moving his kisses away from Stiles' neck and down to kiss his jaw line and into his neck. The hand that Derek didn't have fisted in Stiles' hair moved down his chest, pausing for a moment to rest over his racing heart and then down, down his chest. He raked surprisingly pointy nails over a nipple, ran through the smattering of hair on his chest and then continued down. He traced along his abs and then found the trail of hair that led down from his belly button down to his cock. He purposely let his hand brush along his cock as he followed the hair down before wrapping his long fingers around his length.

"If I'm dreaming, please let me get to the good part!" Stiles called out. Derek chuckled against his neck where he was sucking what was sure to be an impressive looking hickey, and then dug sharp teeth - a little too sharp - into his neck. Stiles yelped and pulled away to glare at him. "Hey, be careful." He told him.

"Just proving it's not a dream. Seemed better than pinching you." He told him. "Although..." He added thoughtfully, letting go of his hair and moving it to pinch Stiles' nipple. 

Stiles gasped and thrust up into the grip around his cock. He hadn't thought nipple play would be for him but judging by the evidence, he really, really liked it.

"Okay, point proven." He agreed, thrusting up against him again. "Fuck, you're good at this." He added, panting as Derek set pace with his stroking, twisting his hand near the head every so often and keeping his grip tight. Derek hummed an agreement into Stiles' neck, where he'd retaken his spot in licking and sucking and leaving a hickey, so Stiles threw his head back and just went with the flow.

Derek pulled away from his neck and started kissing down. It didn't register with Stiles what his intention was until he opened his eyes and looked down and found Derek kneeling in front of him, kissing and licking and sucking at his hip. Stiles' eyes widened and Derek looked up, connecting eyes with him, before bringing Stiles' cock slowly and deliberately into his mouth, letting out a moan as he sucked it down.

"Oh holy fucking shit." Stiles called out, slamming his hands into the wall next to him. He hadn't thought his night would end up with his cock in Derek Hale's mouth but by God was he glad it was. 

Derek moaned, bobbing his head up and down, sucking and slurping around Stiles' length. Stiles could only stare down at him with wide eyes, watching Derek do his thing. He'd clearly done this before, and he clearly enjoyed the heck out of it, but Stiles couldn't feel any jealousy for anyone who'd come before him when it led to Derek gripping Stiles' ass in his hands and encouraging him to fuck up into his mouth.

"Don't stop, don't stop, don't stop." He begged, fisting one hand in Derek's hair, using it to give him a clear shot of Derek staring up at him happily, as happily as someone could look when they had a dick in their mouth obscuring their expression. 

Derek moved one hand from Stiles' ass and moved it down. The motion of it made it clear that he was jerking off, and at a fast pace if the motion of his arm was anything to go by. Just the thought that Derek Hale was jerking off while sucking him off made Stiles want to come, want to come badly. He didn't want this to end though, he wanted this whole thing to last forever, but that was taken away from him when Derek deliberately brushed a finger against his hole, pressing against it firmly and rubbing circles around it, and then Stiles was going off like a rocket.

His toes curled, his back arched, his shoulders against the wall and everything jutted forward. He had a feeling he called out something but honestly couldn't even tell you want it was, he was that far gone on how good it felt. He was a little proud of himself for lasting as long as he had, as a virgin and all, but disappointed because he'd wanted it to go on forever.

Derek waited until Stiles had come down from his high before falling backward on his ass, staring at Stiles as he continued jerking off frantically, his eyes devouring him the whole time. Stiles let out feeble protests as he slid down the wall to sit opposite him, wanting to be the one to make him come undone, but then Derek was moaning, his thrusts getting jerky as he shot jet after jet all over his hand and chest. Stiles heard his name muttered out, along with a lot of interesting cuss words, and couldn't help but smile. 

It had to be a trick of the light but he was sure he even saw Derek's teeth get pointier, saw extra hair sprout up out of his head and even, oddly, his eyebrows disappear. But it was only for a second so he brushed it off as a trick of the light mixed with his brain cells having been sucked out of his dick.

They sat there looking at each other for a moment, the both of them settling after their orgasms, before Stiles shifted nervously.

"So... I'm sorry we lost." He said. The words made Derek bark out a laugh, shaking his head.

"You know what? I'm actually not. Because if we'd won, this wouldn't have happened tonight." He said. Stiles couldn't help but grin at the stipulated _tonight_ , as though he was sure it would have happened eventually. He shyly slid closer, giving Derek a slow and sweet kiss.

"Feel like dinner?" He asked, a little nervous that he'd be shot down, that Derek had only wanted sex, but then Derek grinned and nodded.

"I'd love that." He told him, kissing him one more time and helping him get up.

One thing was for sure, Stiles was never going to complain about clean up duty after games again.

**Author's Note:**

> So, did I do better at the smut? I feel I did better.
> 
> The ten Lords a leaping were the opposing team, the Leapers from Lewisham. 
> 
> I'm on [Tumblr](http://kimmi-watch.tumblr.com/). Come say hi and feel free to follow me.


End file.
